User blog:CITRONtanker/A new era is coming.... (Teaser)
It's all led to this... after countless Splatfests, wins shuffled back and forth between the members of Off the Hook, Inklings and Octolings warring over factions. It shall all come to a head soon enough.... In one side, Marina and her friends fight for Order... 'Jenny: '''We cannot lose this fight! For the good of our city and people, we must win! '''Rose: '''Without order, all will crumble! And I've seen much chaos in my time! '''Marina: '''Not to fear, guys. We can do it, I know we can! For Inkopolis! '''Kimberly: '''We have the world to win! Lets seize the day! '''Asher: '''And show those rif-rafs a thing or two! '''Nebula: '''Rockin' these awesome robo suits! '''Everyone: '''FOR ORDER! ''Meanwhile, Pearl has gathered a ragtag group hell-bent on chaos.... 'Pearl: '''I was always lightning in a bottle- and now my vision will come true! '''DJ Octavio: '''Yeah, girl! Lets crank this chaos up to eleven! '''Aria: '''Peace... order... ugh, it makes me sick! Those sickly sweet swine shall melt before us! '''Pearl: '''Yes! We shall shape this city- no, this world in our image! Not to mention our... secret weapon.... Oh, Shieeeeelaaaa..... ''Only the orange, glowing eyes of the goddess can be seen in the darkness. 'Galaximus: '''At last.... I must give you credit, for such a genius idea! Sneaking me into this Splatfest shall be a stroke of genius! Make no mistake, Pearly White... raising doom is ''my ''wheelhouse. You are a mere figurehead, a mascot, you understand me?! '''Pearl: '''Hey, I can be a dominatrix! Gimme the headphones! '''Galaximus: '''Now now, we must not be so hasty... you'll get your turn, this much I promise. In fact, we'll strike a deal. Carry us to a victory, and I'll let you stomp this city off the face of the planet! Deal? '''Pearl: '''Ooh, that's RADICAL! I'm in! Anything to get you to fight for me! '''Galaximus: '''Wonderful.... Now, Pearl, how's about you try the headphopnes on? I trust they shall be an excellent fit. ''She removes the headphones from her head, still concealed in darkness, and hands them over to Pearl. As Galaximus loses her powers, reverting her to normal, Pearl puts them on, indeed fitting like a glove. 'Galaximus: '''Why don't you try out the power? I promise you, sister, they will turn you into the girl you've wanted to be! ''With a press of the button, Pearl starts growing as big as Galaximus usually is! 'Pearl: '''Wow! I feel so powerful, so... evil! I'll never be mad at you attacking Inkopolis again! '''Galaximus: '''How lovely.... Heh heh... Ha! Nyah ha ha! GRAHAHAHAHA! Laugh with me, my kin! For this new word shall belong to CHAOS! ''Galaximus's awful acquaintances begin to laugh along with her. Only the greatest fighters for the good of Inkopolis can hope to stand up to these forces of EEEEEVVVIIIILLL! '' ''The countdown to the Splatopocalypse begins now. Hold everything and everyone you know dear- this earth shattering war shall go down in history. 'Marina: '''On to Order! '''Pearl: '''On to Chaos! ''The ultimate fight begins soon.... Meanwhile, Shantae is turning off her TV, having watched that little pow-wow. 'Shantae: '''It's a good thing I don't live with them! Who knew humanoid sea creatures could be so warlike? How could ''anyone ''be so warlike? ''Outside her window, she catches Risky at the corner of her eye, pushing a load of valuables into her boat. 'Shantae: '''Of course you know this means war! ''*She gets up with a jolt, charging outside.* COME BACK HERE! Category:Blog posts